Daughter of the Gundams
by Queen of Flames
Summary: A mystery girl came from the future fixed what's wrong and what's right.
1. Timeless

**__**

Daughter of the Gundams

Based on Characters of _Mobile Battle Chronicle Gundam Wing _by Katsuyuki Sumisawa

__

Mobile Suit Gundam Wing is the Property of Sunrise, Mixx Entertainment Inc., Sotsu Agency, ANB, and Bandai

The Rest of the Characters belong to us

Place: Early February of AC 197

****

ChapterOne

In the far regions of Earth, a shadowy figure of a woman stand tall and proud as she glazed down at the pitiful city. With a near-two-year old boy by her side, they watch as the city being destroyed by her allies. " Lovely, just plain lovely. Isn't my dear Xinar (pronounced "Zin-nar")?"

The child giggle with gladly as he jumped up and down at his mother. A yards away from the toddler was a shadow in the mist. The shadow walked closer to the light, revealing a British man in about twenty-three with slick white-platinum blond hair wearing nothing but black clothing. The British man smiled at the woman and two-year old. " He's happy when I'm happy. Isn't Mum?"

The woman smiled back. " Yes" She said sounding like a snake's hiss. " Pretty soon, Xinar. This world and the colonies will all be yours, just like in your future. Just as we destroy the Gundam pilots."

The British man put his hands on his pockets. " Sorry to burst your bubble, Mum. But... I feared that there is another one on its way."

" Really who?"

" A woman."

The woman eyebrows raise. " A woman?"

The British man turned his head around at the ground. " I'm a bit surprise too when I found out at first. She travels all this way just to stop me. She appears to be the daughter of one of the formidable Gundam pilots."

" And you just let her go?"

" Don't worry Mummy-dearest. I warped her mind ever since she was a child. There is not way that she going to believe that her enemy is her father. Besides if she kills that Gundam pilot, she dies as well."

The woman smiled at the British man. " And Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian will be yours for the taken?"

The British man looks at the woman. " Yes... if I could play my cards right, she'll forget about that Gundam pilot and she and her future child with belong to Neo OZ and me."

The woman walked over to the British man and put her hands on his face. " I raise a good boy with a lot of plan for his family."

The British man looked at the giant mobile suit called the Phoenix that stands quietly in their room. " Yes, then OZ will rise again." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heero Yuy opened his eyes and notice that he was lying down at a bed in empty white room. Who am I? Where am I? Why I'm doing here? He tries to get up, but his body has too much weight to get up. How do I get in here? He tried to get up as hard as he can. Then...

" Please, sir. Lie down, please. You need your rest." Heero turned as he sees a female doctor holding a trey with a bottle of painkillers and syringes.

" I am trying to get up!" Heero yelled.

" Well don't!" 

He plopped himself down to bed, not knowing what happened. His eyes close down as if his irises are like the stage and his eyes are like curtains to him. Everything seems to shut down to him, his body protested to move with all the injuries he's been getting up. But the only thing that never shuts down it's his mind and his ears. He could only here two doctors, a man and a woman talking by his bed. Although they're only mumbled to each other so they won't hear them, he can still hear them. Even, Heero can hear the female doctor setting the trey full of syringes and painkillers on the right side his bed.

" So how long he's been there?"

" To my research, he has been to that building for about a month".

" I still don't get it? How could that little punk had stayed in that building for so long. Isn't that place abandon about 17 years ago?"

" Yes. It used to be the Alliance's old headquarters before they moved."

" Any idea who the person is?"

" No, there is no identification on him. Except this stupid disc that I can't hack into, but I put it back his jean jacket, he probably needs it anyway for a coaster."

" We'll probably do some DNA testing on him to see who he really is".

" Good idea, doctor. I'll get the needle."

As they walked off the room, Heero quickly opened his eyes and notice that the doctors are going to revealed his identity. " I don't want anyone to know who I am".

Heero looked around and founded out that he was wearing nothing but bandages on his ribs and his boxer. He looked around and found a briefcase of his clothes. He didn't give a shit if his body doesn't want to move. He needs to get out of here. And fast.

He quickly grabbed his clothes, puts them on. As he about to escape, he saw a black, shiny (, pretty expensive) motorcycle in the parking lot. Heero smirked as he quickly climbs out the window of the hospital. Luckily, it was a two-story hospital.

As Heero left, the male doctor voice enters from the distances. " If that little punk is still asleep, that good enough for me." As the door flew open, both the male and female doctor was in deep shock as they found out that the patient is missing.

" Damn it!" The female doctor yelled. " Where did that no-good son of bitch go?" 

The male doctor looked out of his window and asked the female doctor. " Hey, doctor. Have you seen my bike? It's there when I left it when I got to work and...". The male doctor left trailing off after he realized who took it.

The female doctor looked at the male doctor, and he looked back. " My God!" They both yelled in unison as a roaring sound of a motorcycle began to run off. 

****

Chapter Two

" Damn it's good to be home". The American teen reacted as he bends over to with a shooter of a stick against the green cloth-like table. In the scent of decayed cocktail in the air, few men were playing a game of billiard on the left side of the basement bar, while most of the men are drinking beer and talking on the right side. Duo Maxwell is shooting some pool and taking time off from his duties as a junk seller with his friend Hilde. Then, two, large and brawny men walked behind him. One of the men said.

" Excuse me? Duo Maxwell?"

" You're excused." Said Duo who is trying to make an 6 ball into the right corner pocket.

One of the men said clearing his throat again, " Excuse me, Duo. We need to talk about the junk you and your lady-friend sell a few months back".

Duo sighed deeply and turned around, trying to ignore the yellow 6 ball thinking that is not going anywhere. With stick in hand, he said, " Look! That's ancient history. If you don't like the junk we were selling awhile back, that's too bad. We found it, we sell it."

One of the men in a black suit snatch Duo's stick that he was holding and break into two's with leg. He grabbed Duo by the neckline of his coat, " Listen you little punk! I don't know what scheme you're pulling-".

" Let him go. He's not worth it". 

The man turned around and saw a lean, and attractive woman in a leather top, tight pants, a long, leather coat and shades on her eyes, who is about Duo's age, with brilliant, delicate face and dark brown, short hair to matched the brilliances, somewhat both gleaming and bitter. Duo glanced at her, stunned how a teenage girl has to face a few brawny men. She resembled someone, someone he know from thought from the top of his head.

" What did you just say?" Said the man who is now dropping Duo violently on the ground. 

The woman look a upon the man, her eyes became much colder than before. " I said, ' let him go. He's not worth it'".

The man stared at the woman for a second. " Oh, you mean I have to fight someone who is worth it. Like... you."

" Try Me.".

" Let go, Mack". He called one of the men.

" Right." He replied.

The woman jumped high in the air kicked one of the men down to the ground, knocking down at table or two. The other man quickly ran to him and the woman turned around and kicked him right in the face and pulled out a gun as the other man knocked out. " Why do pick up one your own size... other than me".

The men nodded and run off in the bar. As the woman looked at the crowd including Duo that was staring at her. She quickly snorted. " What are guys looking at? Have you seen a woman in brawl before?"

The crowd were a little scared and turned around quickly, doing their own business. The woman sighed and walked over to the bar table. Dusting off few pieces of broken glass off of her slick leather trench coat. Duo looked at the woman as she walked over to the bar; he got up from ground that the men dropping him and walked over to the bar where the woman goes. She sat down at the barstool and looked at the bartender. She called out. " Bartender! Give me a Shirley Temple and a small chicken sandwich".

The bartender turned around and looked at the woman. " We're out of food, ma'am. This is a bar for beverage. But we do serve Shirley Temples in here. I'll bring it to you in a minute".

Duo sat besides the woman and hand over a plate of chicken sandwich to the woman. 

" Here. Have mine." He said with a "friendly" smile.

The woman looked at Duo for a second as he hands over the sandwich. One of her eyebrows raises. " What do you put in this stuff?" She asked, suspiciously. She didn't know this guy. All she knows that if wasn't for her, he would get his ass whooped by those two guys.

" Oh, nothing." Duo replies. To the woman, it's much like a tease.

" Oh, nothing? Well, there is _something_ in this stuff". The woman mocked as she moved her right index finger against the plate, moving it to the side.

" I'm telling the truth. I didn't touch this sandwich since I got it."

The woman glared at Duo, then looked at his eyes. She can tell that he telling the truth. " All right, but only just because I trust you... and you're a nice guy".

" I'm Duo, what's yours." As Duo gave the woman his hand.

The woman shake his hand, " I'm Faith. Can I least get a thanks for saving you ass at the billiard?"

Duo glared at Faith and asked, " Well, at least can I get a thanks for giving you that sandwich?"

Faith holds the sandwich to her mouth. " Thank you for the sandwich..." She glared at Duo's ID tag on his black jacket. " Maxwell." 

Duo smiled at Faith, " You're welcome... and thanks... for saving my ass". 

Faith tries to ignored him and gobble down the sandwich as Duo looked at her. She didn't mind him looking at her while she is eating. As she was done eating, she licked the grease off her fingers as the bartender gave her a goblets of Shirley Temple with ice floating on top of it. " Thank you. What took you so long?"

The bartender ignored her as he went at the far end of the bar. Faith glance at him gives him a scowling death glare. Duo notices the look at Faith's eyes. There dark blue and icy as she gave the bartender a death glare. But still... there's something about those that look familiar to Duo. That brown almost messed-up hair, those piercing dark blue eyes, the way she fights, even her attitude are familiar. Faith turns around to Duo. " Hmph! Some service this colony has." She said sourly.

Duo smirked as Faith observed his face. _"There's something about this bastard that is so familiar. Duo Maxwell. Where do I heard that name? I know." _ Faith quickly pulled five photographs from her trench coat pocket and spread them out of the bar. Duo looked at the photos. It was the photos of the five Gundam pilots, Faith made a two piles, four of them to the left while one picture is to the right. That picture was his "friend", Heero Yuy. Duo might expected Faith to be interested in the Gundams. Faith quickly but sorrowfully caressed her tip of her left index finger at the picture of Heero. Then she took out a picture of Duo and put it at his face. " Gundam pilot, I presume?"

Duo nodded at the seventeen year-old as he looks at the picture of himself, wearing his trademark preacher outfit- smiling as usual. It was pretty obvious this picture was taken, one and a half years ago in AC 195. He began to at Heero's picture, which he's wearing of his old trademark dark green tank top as he turns about. " I see you know Heero Yuy, huh?"

Suddenly in a strange twist, her face changed from sorrow to confusion. _" Heero Yuy?" _As she began to mouthed out the name with total puzzlement. Her emotion and face changed from confusion to icy anger and hatred. Duo began to notice the changed on Faith's face as she slowly grabbed a bread knife. With great speed, she jabbed the knife into the picture where Heero's face is in, with brute anger and bitter hatred. 

_" Yikes!" _Duo was scared shitless. He was dead wrong about asking her that question. And he means DEAD wrong. _" Sweet Jesus Jump-Up Christ! One word about Heero, then she'll goes psycho-bitch on me." _

Faith sighed as she let go of the bread-knife that was stabbed through the bar. Her eyes are still icy dark blue pierced with hatred. " You _know_ him, don't you?"

" Yeah." Duo shivered. Fearing that Faith will go psycho on him.

Faith notices that Duo is shocked. She decided to go easy on him. " I'm a bit interested in him and his work on the Gundams. I'm more like a bounty hunter to Yuy." Her voice shrieks with anger as she the name, "Yuy". 

" Really. What did he do to you?" Duo asked. Faith gives him a death glare. God, what's with that glare of hers that it's so familiar. " Just askin'." 

Then at the TV of the bar, a news anchor reported in Brussels: " We're here live from the Brussels embassy where the assembly is held on Friday for the peace conference about the wars from space to sea by terrorist of unknown organization. Rumor has it that it was a new organization of the remnants of OZ soldiers that caused this. But some people disbelieves the thought ..."

As the news quickly fades out in his mind, Duo quickly signed at the gravely news. " Sounds like trouble at Earth, isn't Faith?" He quickly turned his head around and sees that Faith isn't in the room. " Faith?"

" She's gone Duo." A spunky, girlish voice calls from the distant. Duo notice that voice. It was Hilde Schbeiker. Hilde leaned over the pool table as she makes a shoot at the 6 ball. " I see you made a new friend there?"

Duo smiled, " Hiya, Hilde. Didn't see you there."

Hilde smiled as she walked over to him and handed Duo a miniature laptop. " You got mail... from the Preventer."

Duo was surprised; he never contacted with the Preventer in months since last time they met. He opens his laptop and gotten access to his e-mail. When Duo got his mail from the Preventer, it reads:

To: LittlePawn2@Colony02.com

From: Preventer HQ

Dear Little Pawn,

You're invited to the Peace Conference assembly at the Brussels' Embassy on Friday at 7:30 PM. During 8:00 PM, you will have to come to the embassy's basement for the real meeting. Please come alone and dress formal for this.

Sincerely,

The Preventer

PS: Sorry for the delay of the invite.

Duo slowly closed the mini laptop like he was closing a address book size sarcophagus/coffin. He has something his mind on someone else, as he looked to the exit that Faith run off. _" God! Why did that Faith-girl desperately hates Heero so much?"_ Then he turns to Hilde with his usual cute smile. " Well... I guess I have to go home and pack."

Hilde hugged Duo tightly. Wanting him not to go to Earth. " Can I least come with you, Duo?"

Duo hugged back, he really wants Hilde to come with him to Earth. But the invite said come alone. " Sorry sweetheart. I wish I could... but probably the Preventer needed me for something."

" I'll miss you."

" I'll miss you, too, Hilde." Duo looks over his e-mail. The embassy's basement? And what real meeting they're talking about?

****

Chapter Three

As Heero dreamt asleep in a shuttle to Earth, he envisioned the same dream he got everyday since last month... 

_Heero was trapped in a black void when a man about in his early twenties with slick blond hair. At first he thought it was Zechs Merquise, but it was another man, a man he didn't know. The man takes out a gun and pulls the trigger. The bullet slowly moves towards Heero. But he dodged the bullet and unfortunately instead it shot to a woman in her teens with light brown hair. Heero was in shocked. It was Relena. He ran towards Relena where she was laid in a pool of her own blood. Heero picked her up and face towards him. " Relena. Are you okay?"_

Relena turned her head and leaned her head to him. She whispered into his ear, " Your mission is done. You got you wish." And then she passed away.

_Then, the dream taken Heero was on the unknown regions of Earth when he sees a Gundam. Wing Zero. But it's another version of it. On the left shoulder of the 16.7 m. of it's height humanoid vehicle was a slender woman about his age, with short, dark brown hair and wearing a long, black, slick-leather trench coat with her arms folded. But Heero couldn't make any details of woman because of both Wing Zero and sun are right behind her._

" Who are you?" Heero asked to the woman which mist surrounded his dream. 

But the woman didn't answer. Instead, angelic voice sang softly into Heero's mind that sang. " I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill you."

The song-like statement drives Heero into the verge of insanity. " Tell me!" Heero demanded. " Who are you?" 

As the sun sets down, he almost make out the face of the woman. There something that she so familiar about her.

As the sun sets some more. The woman grabbed a gun underneath her coat and held it like it was her prize. She began to mockingly laughed hysterically, maniac-like. Heero notice something, it was **his** maniac-like laugh. The woman began to pointed the gun at Heero as she continued laughing at him. As he was about to move, she shot him, through the jacket, through the tank top, through the muscles and finally, straight to his heart. The pain ached him as blood pours down from his chest. Heero collapsed and looked at the woman." Tell me." Heero groaned in pain. " Who are you?" 

The woman stayed silent as she smiled sweetly at Heero's misery and pain. Enjoying his pain.

" Who are you? Who are you?" Heero keep mumbling in his sleep. As he kept mumbling, an familiar old man about in his 50's or 70's passed down at the aisle and at him. He looked at Heero in a strange way. " Who are you?"

The old man with white hair, goggles and a robotic hand looked again at him. Smiling, the old man said, " Who do you think I am Heero Yuy?"

Heero opened his eyes and looked back at the old man. His eyes widen in shocked. " Dr. J!" 

" Well, hello to you Heero." Dr. J smirked. " But I'm glad to see you."

" What for?" Heero flatly said. 

" Have you heard that big meeting down at the ESUN Embassy?" Dr. J asked, Heero nodded. " Well, the Preventer tries to contacted you, but you're nowhere to be found."

Heero flatly smirked, " Where I'm here now. What do they want from me? Or from you?"

" Well, terrorists has been attacking colonies and the major cities of Earth and the Preventer needed all five of Gundam pilots to be at assembly for a private meeting at the Embassy's basement". One of Heero's eyebrow raised with suspicion. " Also, there's this soldier is going be there in disguise, is this soldier is very beyond you or any Gundam pilot that ever known. You just say this soldier is say- very unusual."

" If a soldier that is beyond me must be some sort of superhuman." Heero said.

" Exactly."


	2. Love and Hatred (Part 1 of 3)

**__**

Daughter of the Gundams

Summary: Heero met the woman of his nightmares from the future and reunite the woman of his dreams from the past!

Author: Queen of Flames

Warning: Violence, some rude jargons and swear words, and alien names that I made up (Xinar, Ameeda, Loberski, Gothlord, Darkhome)

Rating: PG-13. What harm of a little violence and bit of swearing do to a person?

Disclaimer: Based on Characters of _Mobile Battle Chronicle Gundam Wing _by Katsuyuki Sumisawa and Property of Sunrise, Mixx Entertainment Inc., Sotsu Agency, ANB, and Bandai

The Rest of the Characters belong to me

Note: That's it! I'm doing one chapter at a time instead of three. 

Chapter 4

Place: Somewhere in Belgium

****

Time: The night before the Assembly

" Damn it! Where could that useless bitch be?" A tutor named Ashe Loberski exclaimed as he sat down to chair matching the elaborate table with his collaborator, a engineer named, Dr. Q, who used to be one of Dr. J's associates during the late 2nd century After Colony. 

" Hush down Ashe, Faith will be here any second now." Dr. Q replied.

Then in the sliding doors of cold metal place lies Faith standing casually right before their eyes. " Like to see me, Loberski, Dr. Q?" She said in a relaxing tone of voice.

Dr. Q and Ashe looked at her and then, Dr. Q nodded and smiled, " Yes, Faith, we do. Come here."

Faith walked over and sat down on the elegant chair with stone-cold eyes glared at Dr. Q and Ashe. The doctor looked over Faith, who happens to be his protege. Faith glared at the two men for the longest time. " So, Dr. Q... Ashe... Is this what you pictured the world would look like in the past?" Faith asked.

The men nodded. " Yes." Ashe said. " Just like I told you in when you're a little girl."

Then Dr. Q turned to Ashe with a suspicious look. Something tells him that for the longest time, ever since Faith was little. He knew that Ashe warped her into something very strange, but what for and why? Faith turned to Dr. Q with a rare smiled. " Dr. Q... Thanks, for building that time machine." 

Dr. Q glanced at the device. " It's a work of art made out of piece of scarp... just like your Gundam."

Faith nodded and smiled. " It's a powerful tool! It's also a powerful tool to me and just like what my father used to go through during the days of 195. Which is this time."

" That's right, my dear Faith."

Faith laughed softly. And glanced at the blueprints of her Gundam. " Are we planning on to go to that Peace Conference, tomorrow night?"

Dr. Q nodded. " That's the plan. Also we're here to meet up with the Gundam pilots, too. You know you have to dress in formal, right?"

Faith acquiesces back. " Yes, during my years living with my mother and educated in the finest finishing schools in the Northern Europe, I became a very deadly debutant."

Ashe laughed at the thought. " I got to admit we raised not a lethal little lady but a lady with grace and beauty for seventeen years." Ashe saw Dr. Q got up from his chair. " Well, I better turn in. I must great my beauty sleep." Ashe yawned as he stretches.

Also, both Faith and Dr. Q got up to. " Yes, we must too." Dr. Q said and then he puts his hand on Faith's shoulder. " I'll be counting on you. The world and the future of it is going rest on your shoulders. Not just the Gundam pilots, but you."

" Roger, sir." Faith replied as she left the room.

Ashe looked back at Faith, before he departed to his room, he was halted by the sound of Dr. Q's voice.

" Hey Ashe, I'm meaning to ask you for a long time." Dr. Q said as he went over to Ashe. " Have you found Faith anything- you know, weird when either of us mentions Heero Yuy?" Dr. Q asked as he's trying to lower his voice so that Faith won't hear them.

Ashe tired to search in his memory and shook his head. " Not to my knowledge. Why?"

Doctor Q leans nearer to Ashe. " Because it's strange it may seem though, every time I mentioned that name... she went all irritable and callous over me."

45-year old tutor curled his lips. " Probably she just has some kind of fatigue going around there." Ashe said. " We have been in a war for 10 years now!"

The Gundam engineer scoffed. " Don't remind me! All the screaming, the pain, the suffering of the people." Doctor Q shuddered as he visualized his bloody past. Filled with innocent lives being ruined and died also senseless deaths of important people who try their best to save their world but failed.

Ashe puts his hand on his shoulder. " You need to get some rest yourself! This ceremony start tomorrow night and we got the full day ahead of us!"

"Right..." Doctor D replied and walked towards his room. " Good night, Ashe!"

"Yeah sure!" Ashe grumbled as he headed up to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Late at night, while Faith at her quarters and Dr. Q is at his, both of them sleeping, Ashe made a private phone call from his quarters. With telephone in hand and his receiver in the other. " Yes... Everything is turning perfect as you ordered, sire... Uh-huh... Yes, sire... I will, sire... All right, I'll see you at the meeting on Friday."

As Ashe hung up, he saw Faith's backpack lying on his bed. He picked it up. " She must left it here while we're talking about the..." A tattered photographed fell out of her backpack. " Hello?" Ashe quickly observed the photo. He smirked, " What do we have here?" The man on the picture is Heero Yuy. The photo was stabbed, ripped and tapped back together to be ripped again. It's stuck a cord to him. Ashe quickly grabbed the phone and redial. After a few dial tones later, Ashe speaks to his receiver.

" Hi! Can I speak to the commander? Okay. Hello, sire. It's me, Ashe? It looks like Darlian's daughter hatred with the 01 pilot has reached its boiling point. Yes? I know. Okay, good night." After Ashe hung up and sighed as he looked at photo. " It looks like my sweet Faith is not a little girl anymore." His said as he used a false break-voice, a mock sniff and pretends that he's wiping a invisible tear. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Faith began to fell asleep, she closed her eyes and thought, _" Heero, you better go to that conference on Friday. Or I'll hound you down like a huntress looking for her victim." _ Then she went into a deep sleep filled with dreams of ways of killing Heero Yuy, ever since the death of her mother in the future- she blamed him for that and the deaths of millions of innocent lives that she was supposed to save, but she failed. Her tutor, Ashe told her during her mother's funeral that she would turn her sorrow and pain into anger and vengeance before she traveled 22 years into the past. From that day on, she began to dream about Heero's death, and now this is her 63rd dream.

**Author's Note**: Just in case you guys are totally confused, this is a story about time traveling.


End file.
